


Зашел на огонек

by PriestSat



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Вернувшись домой, Эш застал своего отца в компании Бренди. Все бы ничего, да вот только недавно голова Брока Вильямса угодила под колесо машины





	Зашел на огонек

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн 3 серии 3 сезона

Старый черт хоть и выглядел, и говорил как Брок Вильямс, но Эш знал — это не его папаша. Злая сущность завладела телом недавно усопшего Брока и теперь пыталась убить Эша.

Эш знал, что перед ним не его отец, поэтому бил без всякой жалости. Бренди, получив в лоб консервной банкой, все еще лежала на полу. Эш боялся, что или он, или Брок наступят на Бренди, но все обошлось.

Он рвался к бензопиле. Брок разгадал его маневры и огрел Эша по затылку.

Когда перед глазами прояснилось, Эш обнаружил себя в мастерской. Рука без протеза была зажата в тисках. Эш дернулся и не смог ее вытащить. Левую руку Брок надежно привязал к верстаку. Ноги были связаны в коленях.

— Не беспокойся о Бренди, с ней все в порядке. — Брок говорил без обычной издевки. — Славная девчонка, совсем на тебя не похожа. И как ты ее заделал? Резинки под руками не случилось?

— Ошибаешься! — с запалом возразил Эш, не прекращая попыток высвободить руки. — Дай только до тебя достать! Расшибу хлебало! 

— Я тебе жопу разворочу — пообещал Брок. 

— Батя, ты что? Вконец охренел? — заорал Эш, будто мог до кого-то докричаться. В этот момент его компания вовсю копалась в лесу, отыскивая хижину. На Бренди он не рассчитывал, мало ли когда она очухается. Да и что могла Бренди противопоставить демоническому отродью?

Тем временем Брок стащил с Эша штаны. 

Эш выбился из сил и перестал вырываться, но присутствие духа не потерял.

— Что, батя, не стоит? — Он как мог повернул голову. — Чтоб ты сдох!

Зрелище, мягко говоря, не радовало. Член был здоровенным, с крупной головкой, и напомнил Эшу вибратор. При одной мысли, что эта штуковина окажется в нем, заставила Эша возобновить попытки разорвать веревки или выдернуть руку из зажима.

Эш до этого ни разу не видел отца голым. Сейчас он понял, почему Брок пользовался популярностью у женщин, несмотря на отвратительный характер и на дурную славу сына «Эш-всех-порежь».

Брок немного подрочил, затем плюнул на член и прижал Эша к верстаку.

— Хватит, батя, пошутили и хватит, — Эш не терял надежды выйти из передряги хотя бы живым.

— Мы тебя сломаем, — пообещал Брок. — Вот увидишь. 

Эш закричал, но сразу заткнулся, когда жестко стоящий член Брока практически на сухую протиснулся в девственную дырку. Эш перестал дышать, перед глазами все поплыло, в задницу словно стекла напихали. Он чувствовал, как по ногам потекло что-то теплое. «Хоть бы кровь», — промелькнуло в голове.

— Небось, кроме дерьма тут ничего не бывало, — хмыкнул Брок. — Ну ничего, сейчас прочистим трубы, сразу полегчает. Говорят, некоторым потом нравится трахаться в жопу.

Член по самый корень легко проходил по крови. Эш уже не вырывался. Он полулежал на верстаке, уткнувшись лбом в стену, стискивал зубы, чтобы не радовать демона стонами боли.

— Какой-то ты тихий. — Брок ускорился, в мастерской слышались шлепки тела о тело. Ногти Брока чертили кровавые полосы на ягодицах Эша. 

— Так, побольше страданий. — Он вышел из Эша и дернул его за ноги, заставляя податься назад. Эш охнул, падая на колени, при этом основательно приложился подбородком об верстак и едва не вырубился.

Вставная челюсть не замедлила выскочить. Брок захохотал.

— Ух ты, только посмотри! — Он наступил ногой на спину Эша. — Страшный какой, убийца демонов! Зубки-то поскакали! Знал бы, сначала выебал бы в рот.

Стоять на коленях со связанными ногами было неудобно. Эша заносило то вправо, то влево. Брок примостился позади него и вставил член в растянутую дырку. Трахал он слева, поэтому член тыкался в сторону.

Эша тошнило от боли и от того, что его используют.

— Ох, какой нежный, — дыхание у Брока сбилось, — а как баб трахать в туалетах, так ты герой. Ну, как ощущение, когда в тебя членом тычут? Никакого кайфа? Не нравится? Почему? Я же так стараюсь! Всю душу вкладываю!

Эш поник, но тут же взвыл, когда Брок встал и принялся трахать его, опираясь руками на поясницу. Эшу пришлось удерживать Брока на себе, да еще и пытаться расслабиться, чтобы член не рвал дырку. 

Снова потекла кровь, задница горела огнем. Каждое движение члена причиняло жуткую боль, Эш перестал храбриться, его все-таки стошнило.

— Слабак, — презрительно сказал Брок. — Но охрененно тесный, надо было твоему папаше трахать тебя в хвост и в гриву. А я удачно зашел на огонек.

— Мой папаша не гребаный извращенец, — прохрипел Эш. Он взмок, из-за пота правая рука двинулась в тисках, заставив Эша воодушевиться.

Наконец Брок кончил. Он вытер член, покрытый кровью и спермой пиджаком Эша.

— Теперь займусь твоей дочуркой. А ты посиди, подумай о продолжении. — Брок ударил Эша по заднице и ушел, заперев за собой дверь.

Эш опять задергался, и рука выскользнула из тисков. Эш дотянулся до протеза, затем до ножниц по металлу и разрезал веревку сначала на левой руке, а потом на ногах. Нужно было торопиться, но меньше всего Эшу хотелось, чтобы кто-то понял, что с ним произошло. Дырка кровоточила, и Эш, не церемонясь, запихнул в нее кусок ткани, оторвав ее от своей рубашки. Боль не пропала, но Эш не мог допустить, чтобы демон изнасиловал Бренди.

Брок заботливо ворковал над Бренди, сидящей на диване. Он прикладывал к ее лбу банку пива.

— Ну чо, батя, поговорим? — Эш ввалился в дом, ногой выбив дверь. Он уклонился от прилетевшей банки. — Я тоже удачно зашел на огонек. Поговорим?

Спустя десять минут Эш закончил расчленять тело Брока Вильямса под протестующие крики Бренди.


End file.
